


The Anniversary

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Kieran and Mary-Beth celebrate their first wedding anniversary in a hotel in Saint Denis.





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my Tumblr blog of the same name from a WHILE ago, but I finally have it done. Thanks for everyone's support for this niche little ship and all of the other authors who continue to inspire my work.
> 
> Also, I'll be working on another collection of fics involving some of the letters Mary-Beth wrote for him. Not all 365, but a taste of what she wrote to her husband.

It had been a year since Kieran and Mary-Beth exchanged "I Do's" to each other in front of the whole Van Der Linde gang. They were both excited to have reached that milestone together. 

Kieran had greatly improved his confidence in the bedroom during their first year of marriage. He had no problem initiating sex or rising to the occasion when Mary-Beth expressed interest. However, knowing that this was supposed to be an extra special night brought back wedding day level jitters. The sex part wasn't the cause of the anxiety as much as the pressure to impress his wife with romantic gestures. He shaved his beard, pulled his hair back, and put on the same suit he wore for his wedding day. He didn't think Mary-Beth had ever seen him without a beard, but he wanted to surprise her. 

Before Mary-Beth left for work, she found a note on the table along with a freshly-picked flower. 

_Meet me at the San Deneese hotell at 6 pee em. Where sumthing that makes you feel even prettier than I all ready think you doo. _

_-Kieran_

Mary-Beth smiled brightly, not only at the message, but at how far along Kieran had come with his reading and writing skills. She still made an effort to teach him more, but lately, it has just turned into an excuse for taking a tumble...not that they needed many excuses. 

When Mary-Beth was let off of her shift, Kieran had already evacuated the house to avoid ruining his surprise look. She looked through her closet and picked out a simple, yet elegant black dress. Mary-Beth fastened the same corset she wore for their honeymoom underneath, already dying for him to rip it off of her again. She posed in front of the mirror, trying to figure out how she wanted to seduce her husband tonight. In reality, she knew it didn't matter how it happened since he was still putty in her hands, but he deserved the same effort from her as he regularly put in for her pleasure. 

She rode out to Saint Denis and hitched her horse outside of the hotel. Mary-Beth walked into the lobby and looked around for Kieran. She caught the eyes of a man that stared at her, smiling. Mary-Beth didn't recognize Kieran at first, but lit up when he stepped closer, revealing his pretty blue eyes. She practically tackled him in her embrace. Mary-Beth couldn't stop touching his face, not believing that she couldn't feel any hint of his untamed beard. Kieran laughed. "Ya like it, Jaybird?" 

"It's such a big difference..." she said in amazement. "I adore you either way, but this is a fun surprise." Mary-Beth continued to rub his cheeks and leaned in to drop kisses all over them. Kieran giggled and then grabbed her waist. He gently pulled her back from his cheeks to admire her. Kieran whistled and spun her around.

"What a sight for this stable boy's eyes..." he murmured. Mary-Beth leaned into him lovingly. Before they got too handsy, they heard the front desk clerk clearing his throat. Kieran took the cue to check in. When it was complete, they ascended the stairs, hands on each other's waists. To Mary-Beth's surprise, it was the very same room they had gotten for their honeymoon. 

"You planning on recreating our second night together?" said Mary-Beth.

"I reckon I'm gonna try and make it better," replied Kieran. His voice exuded confidence, but on the inside he was churning, hoping she would approve of everything. 

Mary-Beth kissed his smooth cheek. "But that night was already perfect, love." 

Kieran's heart skipped a beat. "It'll never be as perfect as you." 

"Oh, stop it and kiss me." 

Kieran wasted no time in fulfilling her request. Without his beard, he felt even closer to her lips. Mary-Beth was thankful that even without his beard, she could still smell his favorite smokes on his breath. She adored the way she could taste him even after leaving his lips. They moved onto their bed for the night, fully clothed but still very hot and heavy. Mary-Beth lay beneath Kieran as he worked his way down her neck. She shuddered as he nipped at her collarbone. He felt the sensation, cherishing it against his teeth that held her soft skin. Looking down at her, he still was in awe of how lucky of a man he was. Kieran had something much more romantic in mind to say, but blurted out, "I still can't believe I have you under me." 

Mary-Beth burst into laughter. Though embarrassed, Kieran melted at the sound of her laughter. It was sweet, angelic. 

"And I'm so glad you're the one on top of me." she said back, staring up at him with innocence. She always knew what to say to his awkward ramblings. "As a matter of fact, I'd like to feel every inch of you on my skin and deep inside of me." 

Kieran's entire body had blood pumping through it wildly, especially down south. Even after a year, she was still eager to let him enjoy her, and her him. They continued kissing. Kieran's smooth cheeks were a unique sensation against her skin. Mary-Beth broke the kiss and grasped his face.

"I kind of miss the beard..." she said, smirking up at him. 

He laughed. "I'll grow it back as long as you want it." 

Mary-Beth adored the way he laughed. When she first heard it, it brought her comfort knowing that his tortured soul still had joy in it. It also softened the image she had of the man, from O'Driscoll to unlucky stable boy with a good heart. Maybe that's why she took a chance to flirt back with him that day. It was the best decision she made. 

That same good heart beat against hers as she reached for his suit jacket. "I think it's time for something to come off..." Mary-Beth said to him. She felt him smile against her neck and then rose off of her. Mary-Beth discarded his jacket to the floor and then worked on the buttons on his dress shirt. Inch by inch, his chest and torso were exposed. She ran her hands down him, taking in his broad shoulders and adorably lanky build. Mary-Beth redirected her attention to hold his hands in hers.

He may not have been as muscular as some of the men at camp, but his hands were something to behold. Mary-Beth loved all of him, but there was something about his hands that felt like the epitome of protection. Kieran's hands could completely wrap around her own, and the way they held her waist felt sexy and secure. 

Kieran decided that it was his turn to unwrap his wife. "It's a shame to see it go, but I'm going to love what's underneath, " he told her. He had become quite the smooth talker when he built up the confidence, but Mary-Beth still loved the awkward, sweet statements he would make as well. His hands — oh, those _hands_ — lifted her dress over her head and revealed her corset. 

She was a sight to behold anyhow, but tonight, Mary-Beth was as stunning as their wedding day and night once again. Kieran teared up. "It's...you're...still so beautiful." he said, rubbing her laced back and plucking out the ribbons. Mary-Beth soon felt a little lighter as the last lace was freed. She pressed her chest against his, rubbing her breasts against him as she grabbed onto his shoulders. 

"And you're still just as considerate and sweet as the day we got married," she replied. Mary-Beth pushed her breasts against his face and Kieran pulled her into his lap, tears still glistening in his eyes. She grinded against him and she drank in the sounds of his moans, silencing him by pushing one of her mounds into his mouth. His tongue was warm against her, lapping at and circling on and around her sensitive nipples. Mary-Beth sighed and smiled, watching him work. She played with his hair, gently tugging it in encouragement. Everything about him seemed to glow now that they had a small little ranch of their own. He finally felt safe and secure, his wind burn healing, his hair less tangled, his entire body a rebuilt temple. 

Mary-Beth moved away from his generous mouth and simply looked at Kieran. 

"Did I do something wrong, Bird?" he sweetly asked. 

Mary-Beth shook her head. "No, love. I'm just admiring you." 

"Ain't no reason for that when there's someone prettier in the room." 

Mary-Beth wanted to scold him for his own subtle self-putdown, but put her hands on his face, moving them down his body. "I may have some competition..." she said, her eyes loving the sight of a little extra weight on him. She gave one of his hips a squeeze. 

Kieran reached up and grabbed her breast in a similar fashion. She squeaked and playfully smacked his chest. 

"Hey, you didn't ask to touch the merchandise either, Miss," he joked. 

"I don't need permission to touch something that's already mine," she retorted. 

"Oh ho ho, someone is a frisky one," Kieran retorted. 

"Why don't you find out how frisky I can be?" Mary-Beth challenged him. 

As quick as lightning, Kieran swiftly pulled down the last of her clothes and discarded her bloomers on the floor. Pushing her on her back, he hovered over her. Before he could plant a kiss on her, she slid down below his belt, peeling the lower layer of clothes off of his body. Without hesitation, Mary-Beth took his cock into her mouth. Kieran groaned and gently repositioned himself on his side so she wouldn't have to reach so far up to give him attention. Her hands rubbed his hips and gave a squeeze. He took her in his face, his mouth giving special attention to her nub. Kieran felt her mumble in satisfaction around his length. 

"Just think," she said as she briefly popped her lips off of him. "This time last year, we were barely hanging on at the touch of each other, and this year we can give each other more attention for longer." 

Still going at it, Kieran smiled against her, only pausing to say yes before diving back in. They held each other's hips tightly. Mary-Beth clung to the sensation of his hand wandering around her back and behind. She giggled while he was still in her mouth from how ticklish she felt when he brushed her a bit too lightly. It felt amazing against him...too amazing. Mary-Beth felt the familiar twinge just in time, preparing herself to receive him. Kieran was helpless against his urges, feeling himself spill into her mouth. 

While Mary-Beth felt triumphant in bringing him to orgasm, he felt ashamed. His plans to give Mary-Beth a long, romantic night were unexpectedly ruined. He silently moped, trying not to cry. Mary-Beth felt a familiar tension in him, and moved to lay next to his face. She cupped his cheeks and stared into his glassy eyes. 

"You ever taste better than last year. I didn't think that was possible," she said, pressing her lips against his. "See?" 

She pried open his mouth with her tongue, running hers against his. Her thumbs brushed his smooth cheeks as he focused on how intimate and sweet the moment was.

"This place..." he sniffled when she broke the kiss, "...must be cursed." 

Mary-Beth brought his forehead against hers. "How could it be when I feel so blessed?" 

Mary-Beth's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. "Hey, you haven't opened my present yet," she told him.

Kieran chuckled. "I already undressed you."

"Not that!" she said, smacking him playfully again. His face had brightened, his mood lifted. She kissed his nose before getting up to retrieve something from her suitcase. It was a small, leather journal. Mary-Beth slid back into bed with him.

"It's tradition for the first anniversary to give a paper gift, so I wanted to give you this," she said, opening the journal. It was filled with her handwriting. "I know you may not be able to read all of it yet, but they're letters I wrote to you every day between when we got married to last night. 

Kieran took it in his hands, his fingers gently holding on to the little book. He was amazed by it, thankful for it. "This is..." he began, but couldn't properly thank her. He was embarrassed that every deeply intimate moment like this ended in tears, but this was better than anything he could have imagined as a gift. 

But Mary-Beth became emotional as well, moved by how much her letters meant to him. He quickly closed it as both of their tears threatened to drop on the pages of her gift. "Thank you..." he murmured, kissing her on the cheek, leaving wet stains on her face from his tears. She returned his affections, covering him in small, desperate pecks. 

"Maybe," she said, a crack in her voice, "at some point tonight, I could read them to you. Or even with you. I'm so proud of your letter from this morning." 

Kieran's eyes lit up. "I would...love that so much. Will you do it after you open my gift to you?"

"Of course, darling." 

Kieran retrieved his own gift to her from his luggage. It was a small box. He handed it to Mary-Beth. "I didn't know it was supposed to be paper, but I got ya' something else instead." 

Mary-Beth opened the box and gasped. It was a pretty heart-shaped locket. "Kieran, I love it!" she excitedly exclaimed. Gingerly taking it out of the box, she turned and motioned for him to help her put it around her neck. He obeyed, adoring the sight of her bare skin being draped with jewelry he could finally afford for her. Kieran kissed her neck when he connected the clasp. 

Mary-Beth turned back around to face him, proudly showing off her gift. The chain perfectly dripped over her collarbone and the pendant hung just over her chest. He never thought her breasts could look more stunning, yet the silver on the locket made her soft, freckled mounds look oh so lovely. He swelled in arousal, and his wife knew immediately what he wanted, and right now, it wasn't to be read to. 

"Ready to go again?" Mary-Beth teased. 

Kieran silently nodded, keeping heavy eye contact on her as he crawled on top of her. They spent most of the rest of their stay wrapped in each other, not caring about what should or shouldn't be done. They were madly in love, and that's all they needed. 


End file.
